A Lost Memory
by RazzlebeDazzled
Summary: It was time to move on, Ginny knew that much. He had been gone to long for her to still dwell on him. But when a man with no memory shows up at St. Mungo’s Ginny can no longer will herself to hate him. She is the only one who knows his name.
1. Prologue

The night was cold when she turned to him. He had left her. She knew the day would come eventually and she tried to fight the wave of raw panic that came upon her at the sight of the empty space next to her. She stood slowly, looking about the bedroom. Nothing was out of order, everything was the same. Her clothes scattered on the floor, his were gone. She tried to tell herself that he had just gone to the kitchen or the bathroom, somewhere; anywhere instead of the place she knew he had left her for.

The kitchen of the townhouse was a good size and was painted a bright yellow that sometimes made her cringe and other times smile. That night, she was not smiling. The dinner dishes had been deserted in their haste to be together and two wine glasses sparkled on the counter. His was empty; it had been fuller than hers when they left the table. Again, she swallowed back the sob that came to her lips.

"Draco! Draco?" she called. The house remained silent. She made her way into the living room which glowed from the light of the city outside. She called him again, flicked the switch, and light assaulted her eyes. She walked to the foyer. His coat was gone, she began to feel the large salty drops rain down her cheeks. She turned and there on the table was a letter. Her name was neatly written in the center:

_**Ginevra**_

She rushed to it. Her hands trembled as she ripped open the fresh paper carelessly. His words jumped out at hr. she cried as she began to read:

_Ginny, _

_ I know that as you read this you are crying. You are angry, hurt. Know that I would never hurt you intentionally; you know why I am doing this. I do not wish for you to hate me, but if you do, I understand._

_ I love you. That is why it was so hard to do this. I should have done it a long time ago but then, you came along. Gin, your turned my world upside down. You made me love and for the first time feel loved. I should never have stayed so long, but, I could not leave you. You bewitched me with your beauty, your personality, and your soul._

_ It was hard to leave. I do not enjoy leaving you. I love with everything that I am, please believe me. I want you to live a life of greatness and I want you to be happy, all the time. Do not dwell on me, but know that it is I who dwells on you._

_With all the heart I have,_

_Draco _

Ginny collapsed on the hard wood of the floor in tears. She knew this day would come, but she did not even get a chance to fight for him. He had left her this letter because he could not face her. Draco Malfoy was a coward.


	2. Windy Morning

**A/N: I was going to wait and add this chapter tomorrow. However, I realize after ThisBurningHeart's review that it kinda sorta sounds like a one shot. It's not. I have already written a prologue and two chapters so I decided, because I would want me to update, to give ThisBurningHeart another chapter because your review's are always so nice. **

The wind blew in gusts that caused her ginger locks to fight a savage battle. One in which Ginny's face was continually smacked. She sighed and tucked a piece of the offending hair behind her ears. It was cloudy and windy that day in London. Rain broke through the clouds every few minuets. It had been one year today since Draco had left and Ginny fancied herself over him.

Instead of dwelling on him, she thought of her patients. Ginny, being a MediWitch at St. Mungo's, had lots of patients to worry about. So, as she stood outside the crowded coffee shop in Diagon Alley, she thought of them. She stifled a yawn and smiled as the coffee shop door opened and Colin came out with tea.

"Oh, I love you!" she gushed as she reached for her cup of English Breakfast.

"I know you do!" Colin sipped his Dragon Cappuccino and they started down the street in a content silence, both of them preoccupied with their warm drinks. As they passed her brothers' shop and they had waved at them through the window Colin suddenly turned to her, serious.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. Thanks?' Ginny turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I mean how are you doing with this whole thing?" she raised the other eyebrow. "I mean, he left you. You cried for one day and then you shut down. You don't talk about him or what happened. You haven't dated seriously and barely even flirt with anyone!" Colin took a breath and looked at her expectantly.

"I told you I was fine, Colin." She said his name like ice. "I do not need a man to make me happy. Yes, Draco left. I knew he would, he basically told me not to get attached from the beginning." She said this with anger that she knew was not directed at Colin-he was just an easy target. "so, just because after all of your 'relationships' with men leave you crying and bawling like a two year-old does not mean that I have to feel sorry for myself!" She whirled around and began to fight her way up the street with Colin screaming behind her.

"Ginny! Ginny, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. Ginny." He had finally caught up to her and had hold of her emerald green coat.

"No, I'm sorry Colin. I just, I can't break down. I can't let myself. He loved me, I know that, but I _hate _him. And what I hate even more is the fact that I _still _love him. He had to run away. You know, Colin, I did not even know that his father had escaped from Azkaban. I didn't know until I woke up and he was gone." Ginny felt hot tears cascade down her cheeks "He didn't say goodbye, he just left. It has been a _year _and I still think of him when I look at other men."

"Gin, its okay to still love him, I mean you invested three years into the relationship." Colin assured her and again the continued down the cobbled streets.

"Yes, I did. That is why it is so hard. I mean, he told from the start that I should never get involved but, you know me, I didn't listen. We got serious and I just thought he would love me forever, like I loved him." She wiped away her last tear and flashed Colin a watery smile. "But he didn't, so lets just drop this, okay? He nodded and they continued their journey, though far less content than before.

The pair soon turned into the large building that was St. Mungo's hospital. The moment she entered Ginny was bombarded by the smell of despair, boredom, and hope. The smell she smelt every day, a smell that never really seemed to go away. She made her way quickly from the waiting area and followed Colin to the schedule board. She was in the Memory Loss Ward.

"You know, I found myself hoping that this was the day I would be back in the O.R. All I want is to scrub up and do a surgery. No, I can't do that, it would be wrong to lose my expertise for just one day!" Ginny's voice dripped with bitter sarcasm.

"Well, you are good at what you do. And it should be an easy day." Colin spoke the words like the relived nurse he was. The Memory Ward was simpler and far less messy than the O.R. but, the emotional baggage was hard on Ginny.

"Good morning Doctor Weasley." The strong, rugged, Irish voice of Doctor Owen McKinney made her turn and smile widely.

"Good morning, Doctor."

"Where are you at today?" the Doctor smiled at her and behind his brown hair, his blue eyes danced.

"Memory, and you?" Ginny was elated that such a gorgeous man would care.

"Surgery. When was the last time I had you in the O.R.?"

"I couldn't remember." I laughed. "It has been awhile, though."

"Yes it has. What are you doing tonight?" The doctor's question made Ginny's eyes widen slightly but he did not notice.

"N-nothing actually, why?"

"Come to dinner with me." McKinney grinned and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I'd love to." Ginny was gasping on the inside.

"Alright, I'll see you tonight." With that the Irish doctor turned and strutted down the hall.

"Dr. McDreamy." Colin patted Ginny's shoulder and followed Ginny into the ward.

The first thing that greeted Ginny was the smiling face of Gildroy Lockhart. She smiled back easily. It took her awhile to smile around him; he brought so many memories of her first year at Hogwarts. At first, she saw him and she wanted to cry, now, she smiles and laughs with the man that was going to let her die. He doesn't remember any of it, so, why should she?

Gildroy smiled again and than ran off towards his game of wizard's chess, Colin followed him and Ginny turned towards another nurse.

"How are the Longbottom's today?" She pulled out the couples separate charts and began to sift through the notes.

"Alice is doing better, remembering a bit more, however not completely lucid." The nurse shook her head sadly. "Poor Frank is getting worse."

"Well, try him on the potion but give him an extra dose and then check his brain activity. I am going to check on Alice.

This was her mission. Ginny had been stationed in this ward for weeks after the final battle. Yes, all she wanted was to scrub up and perform some major surgery, but, she was good in the Memory ward. The war had left hundreds of people with no memory at all; some remembering bits and pieces and many more had been driven crazy. Ginny had been the first to get a breakthrough with any of the patients.

It was when she had first begun her shift in the ward. None of the doctors were getting anywhere and Ginny had gone home every night, racking her brain for some type of answer. Draco was the one who showed her the book. He, unknowingly, picked up an ancient book of magic on a trip to Paris. He showed it to her to cheer her up. In doing so he saved the memories of hundreds.

It was a two part healing process. First you cast the charm, a simple spell that dates back millions of years, _Memardio Remizmerize. _With a simple _swish, swish, flick_ it opens up the person's memories. Follow that with a potion made with teeth and scales of dragon, eye of newt, lizards tongue, and bog grass. It does not work at first. One must repeat the spell as necessary and the potion given at least once a month.

It worked on many. Some have been fully healed in days. For others, though, it has taken even longer. Some will never regain the memories they lost, or their sanity. The first to be healed was Remus Lupin, thankfully, for the full moon was approaching. With his impressive recovery the spell and potion were used rapidly to cure the many patients. Those whose bodies rejected the cure remain the same, some even getting worse.

Alice Longbottom began to get well. Her memory was coming back, albeit slowly, but still she remembered more everyday. She remembered giving birth to Neville, something that was heart wrenching to watch, by the way, and had Ginny crying with her as she remembered her sons, Ginny's friends, first breaths of life.

"HI, Alice, how are you today?"

"Hi Ginny." Alice looked somewhat dazed and unusually sad.

"Are you all right? Did you remember anything last night?" Ginny set the clipboard down.

"Yes, it was horrible."


	3. The man with no recollections

**A/N: Hi everyone, I have gotten quite a few hits on this but only one review, I don't want to beg but reviews are what keep me writing. If you don't like it just give me constructive criticism and I will do my best to make it better. If you do like it please, please with a cherry on top review!**

**Disclaimer: I forgot this in the other chapters. I own nothing, J.K. Rowling owns everything. Except Owen McKinney and she possibly won't make Colin Creevey gay. **

**Chapter two: The man with no recollections & those of his lover**

The man before Dr. McKinney was bleeding profusely. The man's long hair, which once could have been considered a silvery blond, was matted with blood and dirt. His robes were in shreds and the clothes beneath not much better. Hundreds of tiny cuts marked his apparel and through the ripped clothes blood poured out.

The man was unconscious. No one knew his name, his age, his place of residence. Dr. McKinney observed the man in front of him and sighed. He was a John Doe, but he could still be saved. Unfortunately, McKinney had no idea what the man was allergic to, his blood type, or if he had any prior diseases that might affect him in some way. Sighing again he turned to the nurse beside him.  
"I am going to scrub up. Watch his vitals and get a full supply after you identify his blood type."

"Yes, doctor."

This was going to be an interesting surgery.

The crowded halls of St. Mungo's seemed suffocating that day. Ginny hurried past the hopeful visitors, sick patients, and friendly nurses to reach her destination. She did not want to be on her way to this consult. She wanted to be with Alice, helping her, listening to her. She ducked into a brightly lit corridor, with a sigh and shake of her head, her heels echoed off the pristine white walls as she clicked down towards a room at the end of the hall.

"Dr. Weasley." McKinney stepped out of the room, his scrub robes dripping with blood.

"I was told to come down for a consult. I must admit, I am slightly confuses as to why I would be brought here to the OR but, I came." Ginny gave Owen a soft chuckle.

"Yeah, the man we just operated on seems to have lost his memory." Owen stripped off his blood soaked gloves and wiped clean his wand. "He was only conscious for a few minuets and then he went back under."

"I can examine him; of course it would be much better to do so when he is conscious but, I can cast a few charms to test his brain activity."

The room Ginny followed McKinney into was brightly lit and she blinked as she stepped into it. Three or four nurses stood around to man she had come to help. She had no idea that by being in this room, this man, would change her life. In a split second a nurse moved and Ginny found herself staring at a familiar blond man.

"Draco." She croaked in a barely audible whisper.

"Excuse me?" McKinney looked at her, puzzled.

"Oh my gods!" Ginny could not stop the tears that came or how her body instinctively leaned towards him. Her hands reaching for his face and then suddenly she pulled them back and covered her own. "Oh my gods!"

"Are you all right?" McKinney look to his nurses silently pleading for some one to tell him what was going on. "Do you now this man?"

"Yes, yes!" Ginny nodded as she tried in vain to wipe the tears away. "Oh, yes, I know him."

"Who is he?"

"His-his name is Draco…Oh gods…Draco Malfoy." Ginny sniffed. What had happened to him? What happened? Her mind was racing. The shock of seeing Draco and seeing him in this condition had sent her over the edge. His blond hair was in tangles with blood for highlights and his head was bandaged up. He was dirty and looked underfed.

"What happened?" she heard herself mumble aloud.

"We don't know exactly, multiple wounds to the chest, torso, and legs." Owen answered distractedly. "Wait, Malfoy? He is a Malfoy?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"As in the Malfoy family, You-Know-Who's main followers?" McKinney stepped back in shock

Ginny felt more tears on her cheeks. "No!" she heard herself say and then she ran from the room.

An invisible force was pushing her from that brightly lit hospital room. Pushing her away from her blood covered ex-lover. She ran. She did not stop when she hurtled into an unsuspecting nurse nor when McKinney called after her. She just kept running.

She pushed open a set of double doors and then, her body overcome with sobs, she stopped running and collapsed in the stairwell.

"Ginny." McKinney hesitantly pushed open one of the double doors.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Owen."

"How do you even know him?"

"I was in love with him." Ginny ran a hand across her tear stricken face.

"You were what?" Owen had expected her to say something like, she knew him at school, or he had somehow been involved with her during the war. Bur this, _this_, was very unexpected.

"In love with him." Ginny stated with a bitter laugh. "We came together after the war. It was unexpected but, I loved him. Three years. That's who long we were together. I mean, it was surprising he was someone I _hated _during school, but one day I saw him in the Alley and…and I don't know, it just changed. He had changed." She sniffed. "Owen, I spent two years of my life with him and now…Oh Merlin, now he won't even remember me!"

Owen pulled Ginny to him and let her cry on his shoulder, her small hands curling on his chest. He could not deny his secret joy in having this undeniably sexy redhead in his arms. Yes, she was crying. And it was true she was crying over a man she loved. But that was the key word: loved. She had said she 'was in love with him.' So, who's to say she still was? To prove his point he began to ask softly "Are we still-"

"I'm sorry Dr, but you have a patient out in the lobby." The nurse Ginny had nearly crushed appeared in the stairwell.

"Okay, Elizabeth, I'll be right there." He turned to Ginny then. "I'm sorry to go bur, are we still on for tonight?"

"What? Oh! Yes, yeah." Ginny smiled a small smile. "Pick me up at eight?"


	4. Of Torture and Tulips

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy! Sorry **

**Disclaimer: I forgot this in the other chapters. I own nothing, J.K. Rowling owns everything. Except, Owen McKinney and she possibly won't make Colin Creevey gay. **

**Chapter three: Of Torture and Tulips**

Ginny opened the door to her now familiar ward with a sigh. Her head felt slightly heavy from all the crying but she was determined to get through the day. After Owen had left she told the nurse to cast a simple memory charm on Draco and then let him rest. She had not stepped into his room again for fear of flying into hysterics once more. So with a heavy heart she had climbed back to the Unliftable Jinxes, hexes, and incorrectly applied charms' floor.

"Dr. Weasley. Mrs. Longbottom's been askin' about ya." A nurse said upon seeing here enter ward 49, Ginny just nodded and grabbed her clip board.

"Hi, Alice, I am so sorry I had to leave." Ginny gave the older woman an apologetic look and then took in her appearance. Her wispy gray hair, which surrounded her friendly round face, made her look older than she was and her dark brown eyes were not for lack of luster though the heavy bags under them did no wonder for her face. Ginny knew she must have been a beauty when she was younger and felt pity for the woman who never got a chance to fight for her loveliness.

"It's all right. You are a doctor; I am not your only patient." Alice's voice brought Ginny to the present.

"What did you remember?" Ginny sat at the foot of the bed as Alice closed her eyes and sighed, as if trying to control her emotions.

"I remember when they came." She breathed. "I remember the pain I felt. The immeasurable pain that seemed to tear away my very soul, it was everywhere, all at once. Every Part of my body felt pain, not one part was excluded. I remember screaming. I heard Frank screaming. I remember thinking that Neville was safe and that they would not get him. I remember the hatred. The hatred that boiled within me at the men who so heartlessly tortured us, the Death Eaters. I remember exclaiming that I thought it was over. I thought we were free of the Dark Lord and them, those Death Eaters. It had only been two days. _Two days_! Two days since Lilly and James Potter had been murdered and their infant son, one who had played with mine so often, had rid wizard kind of that…that…_monster_! Then I remember Frank's laughter. His high pitched psychotic laughter…that's when I knew it was over. He had gone over the edge; my strong, powerful husband had slipped into insanity. I only lasted a few minutes longer." Alice's body was overcome by sobs then and she turned towards the bed her husband was in. "He was always stronger then me. I don't know why…why he went first or why he won't get better. I have nothing left to remember except for days of nothing, but he does not even remember how to think. Frank was my reason to breathe."

"Alice." Ginny felt a tear break free and skate down her cheek. "You have Neville."

"I do, but he does not even know me. I mean for the last twenty-five years I have done nothing except give him gum wrappers!"

"You know he would love to get to know you. He asked about you the other day, at my birthday party. He wanted to know when he can see you. Alice, you should let him come see you. I mean, he did spend twenty-five years living with his Gran."

"I know. I just, I want to make sure I am ready." Alice nodded as more tears flooded out of her eyes. "Next week. You tell him, next week he can come visit."

"Alice, this is good." Ginny hugged her tightly. "Neville will be so happy to here that."

"I hope he is." Alice smiled. She sighed, obviously wanting to change the subject. "Well, I think I would like to go for my walk now."

"Of course. Have a nice time." Ginny helped her up and watched her exit the ward. Closing her eyes she sat in the closest chair and placed her head in her hands and thought of her own problems.

Draco was in this very hospital. He probably had no memory what so ever and then there was her, Ginny Weasley, his former lover and most likely soon to be doctor. How would she handle the situation? She could act as if she knows no facts of his life except his name and basic information or she could tell him of the things he loved or the things he didn't. She could tell him that he loved her and that she loved him. She could hide their breakup. Pretend that he just went away for a while on business and then came back with his injuries.

She could-

"Gin?" Colin's voice seemed muffled by all of her thoughts. "Gin?"

"Sorry, Colin, what?" she breathed and then realized she had started crying again.

"Your shift was over twenty minuets ago. What is wrong?"

Ginny just shook her head. "I'll tell you on the way out. Let me change out of these robes."

Four stories below them Draco Malfoy gasped awake. A nurse was over him in seconds, her face smiling down at him. Where was he? Who was that?

"Who are you?" he tried to bring his breath back under control.

"My name is Lizzie. I'm a nurse at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Do you remember who you are?" Lizzie looked down at him expectantly.

"Yes, I am- who am I?" He gasped again and then blankness engulfed his nameless self.

"Draco is here!" Colin gasped as soon as they apparated into The Leaky Cauldron.

"No, not here, at St. Mungo's." She gave Tom a half hearted smile when he offered her a Fire Whiskey. "Actually, I'll take a butterbeer tonight, Tom."

"Okay so he is at St. Mungo's. Are you guys back together?" Colin gave the butterbeer Tom handed her a quizzical glance." And why the butterbeer?"

"No, we are not back together. In case you were distracted by the arse of some healer, Draco lost his memory. And if you were so jealous that it drove to deny the fact that I have a date tonight with a certain Healer named Owen McKinney, let me remind you. I do."

"Wait, Draco comes back and you still keep a date with McKinney? Why?"

"Because. I will not let myself fall back in love with Draco bleeding Malfoy." She snapped. "I told you this morning, I am over him. I don't want to talk about anymore tonight. How was your date last night?"

Ginny smiled at her openly gay best friend as his eyes widened at the mention of his prior date.

"It was Blaise Zabini!" Colin gushed.

"What! Blaise Zabini!" Ginny gasped. Blaise Zabini was the famous face of Madame Malkin's menswear line.

"Yes! I know I was in shock. And, he wants to see me again!" Colin squealed.

Ginny squealed along with Colin trying desperately to push the thought of Draco from her mind. She had to stop thinking about him. Tomorrow she could worry about him all she liked tonight though, tonight she had a date. After about a half hour of gossiping with Colin, Ginny smiled at Colin and said goodbye.

Her townhouse was on a pretty, secluded lane off Charing Cross Road, only a short walk from the Leaky Cauldron, it was in fact, a prime residence for witches and wizards who did not wish to live in Diagon Alley. As Ginny passed the book shops and cafes that lined Charing Cross she recalled her first reaction to the medium sized home.

"_Draco?" _

"_Isn't it perfect?" Draco spread his arms and nodded before he ran over to the living room. "And look at this fireplace? I mean it's the perfect size for Flooing!"_

"_Draco?" Ginny looked around the main room and gave Draco a quizzical look. _

"_What is it? You don't like it? I thought you'd find this perfect." Draco's face fell, he had been searching for the perfect townhouse for them and he had been sure this was it. _

"_Draco, it's in** Muggle **London!" Ginny had been shocked when her boyfriend had led her outside of Diagon Alley, where the two of them had been relentlessly searching for a townhouse. _

"_Yes. But, Diagon Alley is not the place I want to live. I don't want to see a bunch of Hogwarts students running amuck come August. I want this. So do you, so what's the problem?"_

"_Nothing, just the fact that you would live in Muggle London, but besides that, I love it!" Ginny squealed when he picked her up and swung her around in a circle before kissing her, hard. "And I love you." _

"_I love you more." Was all he said. _

Now, as she clicked up the steps and pushed open her bright red front door, she had to heave a sigh and thrust the thought away. _Why is everything so complicated? Really, this morning I had finally had the nerve to talk about him and be ready to move and then…and then he shows up and ruins it! Bloody prat probably did it on purpose! _ She thought savagely as she slipped off her shoes and headed up the stairs to her bedroom. _I don't need this, _she thought as she unbuttoned her blouse. _Tonight I will go out with Owen and he will be perfect and I will have to **force **myself not to put out on the first date, because that's how perfect it will be. _ Ginny grinned as she stepped into the shower.

This would be a completely different relationship then hers had been with Draco. Or, at least a different start. She had put out for Draco before there even _was _a first date. She was much more controlled now, though. Or at least that's what she told herself as she slipped on her favorite little black dress. Glancing at the clock she picked up her wand and cast a few charms and watched her hair and makeup magically do itself. With a smile and a nod she headed back down stairs to feed her Siamese cat, Kasha.

"Hi, Kasha." She only pet the cat once for fear of getting cat hair all over the dress. The sound of the doorbell made her pet the cat once more. "Wish me luck, kitty." The cat just meowed and Ginny hurried to get the door.

"Owen, I am so-" Ginny broke off with a sneeze. She blushed when he gave her a quizzical look.

"Bless you. Do you have a cold?" Owen asked, concerned.

"No, I don't why I sneezed." She let a girlish giggle escape her. It unfortunately, was ruined by another not so lady-like sneeze.

"It's okay. I brought you these." Owen's blue eyes twinkled as he handed her a bouquet of yellow tulips. Ginny frowned and sneezed again.

"I'm sorry, I am" she broke off to sneeze again. "allergic to tulips."

"Oh. Well, no more tulips." Owen said, throwing the Tulips on the walk in front of a neighboring townhouse. Ginny just hoped that this would be the only unfortunate part of the date. Smiling she sniffed once more and then took his offered arm. Tonight there was no Draco Malfoy.

_The next morning_

Ginny felt as if someone had shoved her in a blender. Her body ached, her eyes would barely open, and her stomach was rolling. Sighing she pulled the sheet that covered her up and hid her face in it. That's when it hit her.

These sheets were scratchy. Her sheets were smooth. She opened her eyes and was able to focus in on the dark red sheet. She gulped. Her sheets were a light green. _Oh shite, Gin, you slept with him!_


	5. Confounded upon Waking

_Authors note: Sorry for the long wait. I have been so busy and then my keyboard got_ _messed up and I have been exploring the FIA Forums, amazing definitely check them out if you ship Draco/Ginny. So, here is chapter four, I have five done, but I have made it a rule not the post a chapter with out the next one finished. That way I don't get way behind and lose interest._

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything you recognize._

Chapter four: Confounded upon Waking

Ginny slowly lifted the sheet so that her eyes could see clearly what lay beneath. Ginny exhaled when she realized she was still in her little black dress. In fact, she was still in her heels. Well, that was a relief. It, however, did not explain why she was not at home. She glanced at a clock on the bed side table. It was seven in the morning. She slowly stood up but then she realized that Owen was not on the bed with her.

"All right, Gin-girl," Ginny whispered. "What happened last night?" She tried to force her obviously hung over brain to remember the events that led to this strange morning. She remembered leaving her house, going to dinner and then going to a club but after that, nothing. Swallowing a wave of nausea, she looked about the room. It was dark due to the thick curtains that were drawn, but Ginny could see the beginnings of sunlight peeking innocently over the top. Her heels seemed to dig into the carpeted floor and she knew by the colors and furniture in the room that this was a bachelor's room. Not just any bachelor, Owen McKinney. Trudging on the carpet she finally reached the door and she stumbled out into a hallway. She did not have to go far before she spotted Owen sitting at, presumably, his kitchen counter.

"Hi." She squinted at him.

"Good morning. Here." Owen handed her a mug of what Ginny prayed was a hangover potion. It was.

"What happened last night?"

"You, love, are a party animal. We both got pissed drunk and you passed out somewhere between the bar and the front door on our way back. I hope you don't mind that I just brought you here?" His blue eyes twinkled with amusement.

"No, no that's fine. I just feel like such a drunk. I mean, I don't normally drink that much. I am actually very good at holding down my alcohol, Merlin I am so embarrassed." She slipped into a seat next to him and blushed.

"Don't be. You make a very good drunk, you should be proud. Besides, it was a memorable first date."

"Oh Circe, memorable how?" Ginny prayed he wouldn't say something along the lines of 'you don't remember what happened after I brought you back here and insert very naughty deed here ."

"Well, I mean you did dance on that table and tear your dress off." Owen said seriously.

"I did what?" Ginny asked, horror-struck.

"I'm just kidding. You kept your dress on, but you did dance on a table. With a lot of other witches, so don't worry you were not the only one!" Owen roared with laugher.

"Oh hush you!" Ginny swatted him playfully.

"It was actually memorable for another reason." Owen began. "We didn't kiss."

"Oh really?" Ginny cocked her head, a delightful smirk playing across her lips.

"Yes, you and I, me and you, well, we did not touch lips. No lips did touch last night." Owen looked down into his mug and shook his head. "I must be losing my appeal." He said with mock hurt.

"No, I wouldn't say that." Ginny laughed.

"You wouldn't?" It was Owen's turn to cock his head.

"I would say that I was to sloshed to remember that that was precisely what I wanted most to do." Ginny felt herself lean forward.

"Oh really?" Owen bit out before their lips connected.

"Well," Ginny breathed as she pulled back. "It still is memorable. At least this part is, anyway."

"Yes, yes it is." Owen laughed again.

"Oh shit! I have to go!" Ginny jumped up form her stool.

"What! Why?" Owen had been expecting many more kisses, not her jumping up and leaving.

"My shift starts in half an hour, I have to go home and change and do…morning things!" Ginny was frantically looking about for her bag.

"Here." Owen handed her the bag. "It's all right. I don't have a shift today so enjoy the office without me!"

"Oh you are a very lucky duck!" Ginny grinned up at him.

"I know I am. Well, let's do this again some time. Saturday?"

"I would love to!" Ginny said as she disapparated. It was only when she appeared in her townhouse did she remember that Draco Malfoy was back in her life.

His head was killing him. His neck was stiff, his back bruised, and his stomach famished. He was confused, alone, and in pain. They had moved him this morning from the operating room and into ward #49 on the fourth floor. He was surrounded by people he did not know; yet again he could know them because he didn't remember who he knew.

Oh, yes, that's right; he did not remember who _he_ was! He was trying to force his brain to remember something, anything when she walked in. Her green robes seemed to clash fantastically with her sleek red hair. Her body was an hourglass and he found himself mesmerized by the way the robes clung to her backside. Hey! That was something, he was not gay! Nope, nope definitely not gay!

She looked up from the clipboard she was carrying and her eyes met his. Suddenly he was hit with images of a blond man and red haired woman. They were laughing, they were dancing, they were arguing, and they were making love. All of these images hit him in at once and he grasped his head as if in pain.

"Are you all right?" a woman's voice asked, concerned. He turned and saw the red haired witch. "Did you remember anything?"

"I'm okay. I-I don't know. I just saw a bunch of images of a couple and…I don't know." He broke off.

"It's okay, that's normal. I might have triggered something." The witch mumbled something under her breath that sounded a lot like 'I better have.'

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked.

"Never mind, it's unimportant. I am your Healer, Doctor… _Ginny Weasley_." Ginny seemed to stress her name.

"I'm- well, I don't know who I am."

"I know who you are." The witch looked down at her clipboard once more and then looked back up. "Your name is Draco Malfoy."


	6. Note from long lost author

Hi everyone! I am so sorry about not updating! I rarely have time to write these days. I got a laptop for Christmas and so now I will be able to write and post more easily. It still might be a few days until I get the next chapter out, finals are next week, but I am back!


	7. 6: The Pink Umbrella

**A/N: Okay, I lied. I just finished the next chapter. This was not beta'd and so there might be horrible mistakes, as I am just getting used to my new keyboard. I plan on reworking this whole fic when I finish and in order to post it on FIA. So, besides all that, I hope you enjoy! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Chapter Six: The Pink Umbrella **

In England it rains. It rains nearly every single day. Sometimes it pours, other times it drizzles, and some days the clouds above look so threatening that one carries an umbrella out of fear. So, a common accessory is the umbrella, and most everyone owns one, sometimes more than one. Ginny is no exception.

That day her umbrella lay haphazardly in a corner by the desk in her office. When Draco's eyes spotted it something deep in his memory seemed to click. Now, the umbrella was not your average umbrella. Many Londoners own simple black umbrellas that go with almost anything in their closets. Ginny's was in no way uniform.

It was pink.

So, imagine Draco's surprise when the one thing in the room that ignited some form of memory was a pink umbrella. He blinked at it a couple of times before turning to Ginny who looked extremely expectant.

"What do you remember?" She looked rather eager and Draco swallowed. Hard.

"Er…the umbrella." He stated. "I don't know what it is about it. I remember a shop…um…a very, very, cluttered shop. And…and a woman. I can't see her, but I remember her wanting a pink umbrella. She was captivated with it. I remember buying the umbrella for her and thinking that only she would want something so outrageous. But I was happy to buy it for her, because…"Draco trailed off and then looked at the umbrella again. "Because I loved her."

"Oh." Ginny blink rapidly and let out a sniff. "That's good. Very good. Um, anything else?"

"No, not at the moment." Draco looked sorry and confused. "Why do you have a pink umbrella?"

"My fiancé bought it for me a few years ago. It's my favorite." She smiled softly at him.

"Oh, well," Draco reluctantly accepted the fact that his doctor was engaged. "It is a very nice umbrella."

"Thank you!" Ginny laughed loudly. "I'm rather fond of it myself."

"So, the memories, will I get more?" Draco thought her laugh was infectious and eerily familiar.

"Yes. You just have to have the proper triggers."

"Triggers?" Draco questioned.

"Sights, smells, sounds, and feelings. That sort of thing." Ginny turned slightly and looked out of the window. "Some of which you can't get inside of a hospital."

"Where would I get them?" Draco wondered what his doctor was thinking about.

"Tomorrow we go out. We will go to places that you have been and see if anything triggers your memory." Ginny turned back to him, a smile spreading across her pretty face. "Would you like that?"

"I think I would like that very much."

&&&

Ginny ran a hand through her already mussed hair and sighed. She stood before her living room window, a fire roaring in the fire place, and a mug of hot tea in her hand. The cars, cabs, and buses cast happily dancing lights over her reflection every few seconds, but Ginny didn't mind. She was too deep in her thoughts about Draco.

Just the sight of him made her heart stammer and her breath get caught. Earlier, in her office when he remembered the pink umbrella she had wanted to tell him. She had wanted to just come out with it, for she was bursting with the secret.

Another part of her screamed not to tell him. Because secretly she wanted him to remember her and remember what he had done to her and _explain_. And that part of her was ready to move on. That part of her remembered Owen's lips and Owen's arms holding her as she cried. Yes, that part of her was Team McKinney all the way.

"Ginny?"

"Merlin!" Ginny screamed as she turned from the window wildly. "Oh, you scared me!" she said once she had gathered her breath.

"Sorry, Gin-girl." The red-haired male chuckled.

"You'd better be, Dad, or I'll be forced to tell Mum about your secret stash of spark plugs you've hidden in the Burrow's bathroom." Ginny laughed. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Can't a dear old Dad just stop by and say hello to his daughter?" Arthur replied, feigning innocence.

"Yes, but you wouldn't. What's up?" Ginny looked at him, a small smirk on her lips.

"Your Mum sent me over with some shepherds' pie."

"Oh, here let's take that into the kitchen." Ginny said as she finally took notice of the container in her father's hands. "Would you like some tea, Dad?"

"Yes, actually, I would." Her father replied as he followed her into the yellow kitchen.

"How is everyone at the Burrow?" Ginny asked as she set the kettle on.

"Oh, fine, fine. Bill and Fleur left this morning for Spain, they left the children with us, of course. Your mum sure loves to be a grandmother, let me tell you."

"Mmm." was Ginny's quiet response "How are they behaving?"

"Very good, actually. Spencer was out chasing the gnomes today and Emerson went off to 'sing with the wood nymphs' or so she declares. And your mother spent the day with the baby."

"I'm glad they seem to be having a good time." Ginny smiled.

"You seem a little down. Your Mum said she noticed when you flooed that you seemed a bit pale, are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine." Ginny smiled again as she poured her dad a cup of tea.

"Are you having problems at work?"

"No, everything is fine." Ginny dropped one spoon full of sugar in her father's cup and then added two to her own.

"You know, Ginny, we are all so proud of you. You have done so well with your life and we support you in every decision you make, we just want you to be able to tell us when you need us, all right?"

"Dad." Ginny handed him his mug, which he took a long sip from. "I am _fine_. I have a new case this week and my caseload is already tight as it is. I am just… tired."

"Tired." Arthur repeated.

"Tired, Daddy." Ginny gave him a small smile.

"We know what the date was yesterday, Ginevra." Arthur set his mug down and leaned against the counter.

"Dad, don't." Ginny's voice cut through the air, coldly.

"Ginny, I know that you are hurting right now, we all do. I think it would be better for you to talk about it. What happened really hurt you; you can't deny that you still ache."

"Please, this is not the time, Dad." She begged audibly and silently that her father would just let this go. She couldn't, wouldn't talk about it. If he knew what was going on...What was going on? Ginny felt the tears well up and she hastily brushed them aside.

"Dad." Her voice cracked, ready to give way. "Dad." Ginny was in tears now, her small shoulders shook with small, quiet sobs. "It still hurts."

Arthur set his cup of tea down and pulled his only daughter closer to him and held her as she cried. She needed this, he thought, needed this closure.

"Aww, Gin-bug, cry it out. Soon you'll get through it."

"No. No I won't." Ginny's muffled words came out in between sobs.

"Yes. Yes, you will. We have all suffered from broken hearts. Soon it will hurt less."

"It won't. It won't because he came _back_."

Arthur pulled away in order to look into his daughters tear filled eyes. "What do you mean he came _back_?"

Ginny drew herself out of her father's arms with a hiccupy sigh; she hadn't meant to blurt that out. "I mean that the other day I was called to do a consult with a fellow doctor. I…I got to the room and Draco was _there_."

"Ginny! Why didn't you say anything?"

'He doesn't remember, Dad. Nothing, not even his own name! Honestly a Malfoy not remembering his own name!" Ginny laughed bitterly and then fresh tears spilled onto her cheeks. "Daddy, I don't know what to do! What do I do?"

"Tell him his past, darling! Tell him who he is and…wait, why are you even asking me this? You of all people should know the…you didn't tell him." Arthur finally realized what exactly his daughter had done. "Ginny!"

"No, I didn't tell him." Ginny sobbed quietly into the palms of her hands. "I couldn't. I just, I don't know why I-" Ginny broke off, her sobs overcoming her in a wave as she fought to breathe. "I want him to remember me on his own."

"But that's not fair, you know that's not fair." Arthur pulled his only daughter close to him and held her. "You need to tell him what his life was like. What he was like, you know that will help."

"That's the problem. I don't know. I don't know if everything we shared was a lie. I don't know if he moved on after he left. I…just don't know anything."

"Ginny. I won't interfere. I need you to do what you think is best for him, as a _patient_. He needs to be given the same opportunities as everyone else in that ward."

"Your right." Ginny agreed. "I just, I don't know if I can tell him about us yet. It'll be too hard. I will tell him, though, eventually."

Arthur just nodded and pulled his daughter into another hug.

&&&

Draco was glad to find clothes sitting by his bed when he woke that morning. He'd had an internal battle the night before, trying to figure out what month it was and who to ask for clothes besides the gown he wore now. So, he was very grateful as he slipped into the tan trousers and buttoned up the white shirt. As he fixed his hair he wondered what types of places Ginny would take him to. Ginny. He couldn't deny how attracted he was to his doctor. Nor how curious.

And he was curious, very much so. Ginny Weasley was a mystery. However, unlike the mystery of his past, he could solve her. He thought of all the things he knew about her. He knew her name and her occupation. He knew that sometimes she would say things low under her breath and then pretend she said nothing. He knew that sometimes she looked so sad and others she would smile so brightly it almost hurt his eyes.

He had two missions for the day. One was to capture memories of his past and the other was to solve the case of his undeniably sexy doctor.

"Draco?" a voice called from outside the lavatory door.

"Yeah?" Draco stepped out stopped in his tracks. Ginny Weasley had looked great in the lime-green robes she had worn the day before, but she looked spectacular in the dark green sundress she wore today. Draco couldn't help himself, "You look…great."

"Thanks." Ginny smiled, something flashing in her deep brown eyes. "Your not so bad yourself."

Draco frowned.

"What?" Ginny asked confused.

"I don't know. I think I remember someone saying that to me before." Draco squeezed his eyes tightly shut, trying desperately to remember more.

"That's great! Do remember who said it to you?" Ginny knew that he probably wouldn't remember that it was her who said it, but she couldn't stop herself from hoping.

"I think a woman, but I can't see her. I don't know." He opened his eyes and then looked dejectedly towards the floor.

"That's okay, Draco." Ginny patted him on the back, her fingers tingling from the touch. "That's how these things normally happen. We are already off to a pretty good start."

"It's just frustrating." Draco sighed and then looked back towards her, a crooked smile on his face. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." Ginny felt the butterflies dance in her belly when he gave her that smile. "Lets get going!"

Ginny guided Draco through the crowded halls of St. Mungo's and towards the Floo's. He was watching everything in awe. Ginny had forgotten how fascinating that place could be and smiled as she watched him.

"Ginny!" a voice boomed over the crowd. Ginny turned towards it and smiled.

"Owen!" Ginny greeted him, Draco just waited behind her.

"How are you? Feeling better?" Owen had crossed the distance and was standing in front of her.

"Much. How was your day off?"

"All right. I missed you like crazy." He smiled and looked down at her dress. "Working today?"

"Yes and no. I'm taking Draco around the Alley. Trying to help bring back some memories." She turned to Draco, who looked rather sullen. "Draco, this is Doctor McKinney. He did your surgery."

"Oh. Hello." Draco extended his hand.

"Hello." Owen shook his hand, wondering how much Ginny had told him. He couldn't let this blond prat interfere. "Doing better?"

"Yes." Draco didn't like the way the man leered at Ginny or the way he spoke to him. As if he had a personal vendetta against him. Ginny seemed oblivious to both.

"Well we best be off." She smiled.

"Are we still on for Tomorrow?" Owen asked. Draco's frown deepened.

"Yes. I get off at five."

"Pick you up at seven." Owen said before he reached out and brought Ginny closer so he could kiss her. He kissed her hard, showing Draco exactly who the girl belonged to.

"Er-see you." Ginny pulled away, blushing.

"Goodbye." Owen smirked.

Ginny continued to blush as she led Draco towards the fireplaces and he continued to sulk

**Isn't Owen annoying! Review Review Review!**


End file.
